


Rejuvinated

by Bladesilverred



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, One Shot, Short One Shot, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:48:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21936988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bladesilverred/pseuds/Bladesilverred
Summary: Just a small, sweet short. An idea that popped into my head and wouldn't leave me alone until I wrote it.
Relationships: Blue Diamond/Yellow Diamond (Steven Universe)
Comments: 14
Kudos: 76





	Rejuvinated

“Yellow, Yellow!!” 

The golden general spins around, trying to find the source of the voice. She was walking from her control room to her sauna, for some much needed relaxation. A frown tugs on her lips as she whips her head back and forth.

“Down here!” She looks down to see a large hand attached to a normal-sized Spinel. 

She crouches down, aware that her huge stature was a hindrance when talking to smaller gems. “What is it, Spinel?”

The huge hand shrinks as the stretchy gem makes her neck and head larger to better converse with the Diamond. “I, uh, might have made a little tiny mistake.”

A flash of frustration flashes through Yellow’s mind before she pushes it away with a sigh. “What happened?” she asks simply.

“Promise not to be mad, okay?” Spinel said, her slightly messy hair drooping slightly.

Yellow raises a brow, but nods in affirmation. 

“So, Blue and I were playing a game and then when she won, she started crying. I asked her why she was sad and she said the face I made reminded her of Pink and well...she said she wished she could go back to the beginning before she knew of Pink’s existence.”

Crossing her arms, Yellow continues to nod. “Go on.”

The small gem takes a deep breath. “Okay, so I had an idea, and it sounded like a good idea at the time, I swear!” Tears began to slide down pink cheeks as Spinel began to pout.

Taking her in one hand, Yellow began to stroke her hair soothingly. “It’s okay, Spinel. I’m sure whatever it is, we can fix it.”

“Yes well, that’s the problem...I offered to poof her with my rejuvenator...and now she doesn’t remember anything.”

The petting abruptly stopped. “What!?” Yellow nearly shouts, “You did **what**?”

Spinel cowered in her palm, causing the general’s voice to soften. “I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have yelled. Where is Blue now?”

A large hand points down to another part of the palace. “She’s with White now. I panicked and called her. I thought she would know, but she’s having problems too. She sent me to go find you.”

“We’ll figure something out, I’m sure. Thank you for informing me, Spinel. Maybe our Pearls are up for a game with you,” Yellow suggests as she puts the smaller gem down. 

“Okay, Yellow. But find me when Blue’s better okay? I have a great new game for the four of us, and I am SO going to win!” Spinel called as she cartwheeled away. 

Yellow chuckled to herself as she watched the energetic gem leave. Then worry overtook her mind and she walked briskly towards White Diamond’s chambers.

As she neared the bright gem’s private quarters, she could hear loud voices talking. 

“Blue, the reports have already been submitted. We don’t need to work now, we can relax,” White’s booming voice drifts across the room as Yellow enters. 

“Relax? What is that? What about my colonies? I have colonies to run!” Blue’s gentle voice is commanding. 

“Blue. White,” the general greets them as she walks up to the two arguing Diamonds. 

The azure gem whirls around at her voice. Her widened eyes and slack jaw causes Yellow to blush. She feels cobalt eyes sweep up and down her form, the piercing gaze taking in every detail. 

“Wow,” Blue says, breathless. “Are you...Yellow Diamond?” 

“Yes, I am,” Yellow responds and finds herself looking away from the intense stare. 

“Oh good, you’re here! Maybe you can talk some sense into her,” White says, waving her hand in the air. 

Suddenly, Blue is next to her, and Yellow feels her gentle hands on her hard armor. 

“You’re beautiful. I’ve never seen anything more stunning than you, my Diamond,” the azure gem says, her eyes shimmering. Slender fingers explore her form, a firm touch across her shoulders, a sweeping down her back. When feather light fingers brush against the facets of her gem, Yellow gasps, stepping back. Her face reddens as she turns away from Blue. 

“White, how do we fix her?” Yellow barks out, in an attempt to gather her dignity. 

“Fix me? Is there something wrong with me? Do you not like me?” Blue’s lilting voice wails and her aura washes over the room. 

Yellow grimaces. “No, no, Blue. You’re perfect,” she says, placing a hand on robed shoulders. 

White rolls her eyes. “Unfortunately, I don’t know how to bring her memory back. But believe me, I will find out. I am _not_ going to watch you two fumble around with your feelings for millennia _again._ ” 

“Fumble—White!!” Yellow splutters, as she dances around Blue’s probing hands. 

“This reminds me of Blue’s emergence,” White continues, still looking towards the ceiling, “Although if I recall correctly, you were more than a little awestruck yourself, Yellow.”

At the bright gem’s words, Yellow’s blush spreads, until her whole face is a deep orange. She gives up her fight against Blue’s petting and settles to standing evenly on two feet, her arms folded tightly across her chest. She grunts when Blue runs her hands through her formerly pristine flaxen hair. 

“I’m going to do some research in my control room,” White announces after watching the two for a few moments. “Yellow, I trust you can babysit Blue in my absence?” 

Luckily, White leaves without a backwards glance. While having her back was often nice, and the grand gem was learning how to show affection, it was hard to break old habits. Millennia of hiding their relationship (badly, it seemed now) made open gestures of love between her and Blue very uncomfortable. 

Which was amplified by the azure gem’s lack of memory. 

Turning back to her, Yellow opens her mouth to speak, but Blue takes the opportunity to plant a deep kiss on her lips. 

“Blue!!” she yelps, still flustered. 

“Oh, I’m sorry. Your lips just looked so soft,” Blue says, pouting. 

Yellow takes a deep breath, trying to look pensive. But deep down, she was in heaven. Although Blue was normally happy to shower her with affection, the raw wonder and delight on her lover’s face was absolutely adorable. 

“Are you always this serious?” Blue asks after a while. 

“Always,” she answers, trying not to smile. 

Blue looks at her thoughtfully. “Well, can we be serious somewhere else? This room is a bit harsh on my eyes.”

“I can take you to your chambers,” Yellow replies with a chuckle. 

Blue’s face lights up. “My own chambers?” 

“Yes, you designed them yourself. You’re a very skilled architect,” Yellow says as the azure gem tugs her out of the room. 

They walk down endless corridors, and Yellow observes Blue. Her childlike wonder at the grand palace warms her chest, but sadness creeps in. Seeing her fellow Diamond like this reminds her of Pink, the youngest of the four. Tears prickle at her eyes, but she wills them away. 

She brings them into Blue’s pool. A room that is filled with memories. The room that Blue spends most of her free time. 

“It’s perfect!” squeals Blue, unwrapping herself from Yellow’s side to rush into the room. She barely hesitates a moment before jumping into the pool. The water splashes Yellow, leaving her hair a soggy mess, but she can’t summon any anger. The musical peals of laughter take away any hints of annoyance. 

“Oh, Yellow,” Blue calls, “you must come! The water feels splendid!” 

Rolling her eyes in pretend haughtiness, Yellow steps into the pool. She watches as Blue discovers her comb, and smiles as she runs it through her thick hair. 

Yellow stands stiffly in the water, still watching her love. It’s the first time she’s gotten a chance to look at her, since she had been rejuvenated. Blue looked nearly identical, her garbs still a deep indigo blue, and her silken hair still long and thick, looping in front of her chest. She was beautiful, as beautiful as she had always been. Yellow feels her heart soften as she notices that the dark folds beneath her eyes have disappeared. 

_She’s so happy now. So full of wonder and joy. I wonder if it she would really want her memories back, it seems cruel to bring back all the pain she’s suffered through. But...what of the millennia of memories we shared? That we all shared. Blue wouldn’t want to forget them. I’m positive of this._

Blue had begun to sing, her lilting voice echoing around the room. Yellow feels herself move forward, almost unconsciously. She wraps her arms around the gentle form, burying her face in thick hair. 

She feels Blue stiffen in her arms. “What are you doing?” 

“I’m—“ Yellow stops. How could she explain it to Blue? The depth of her feelings that stemmed from eons of working by her side?

Gloved hands unwrap from the embrace. She moves away, her arms hanging at her side. Meeting cerulean eyes, she sees confusion. And suddenly…

_What am I going to do if I lose her? If we lose all that time...all the time we spent in suffering and in happiness. Together. If she never remembers, not even Pink…_

“Yellow?” Blue’s voice is soft, concerned. It’s achingly familiar, and all of Yellow’s will disappears. Tears begin to slip from her eyes. 

“Blue,” she says, moving to embrace her, “I know you don’t remember anything of our history, but you are everything to me. I would do anything for you, and I need you to know that—“ 

She holds a stunned Blue in her arms, looking into her deep eyes and takes a breath. She closes her eyes, bringing her lips to Blue’s. 

“I love you,” she whispers, just before their lips connect. 

Blue stiffens in her arms, and Yellow feels as if her gem could shatter. But then Blue returns her kiss, deepening it. She feels her tears flow faster now, and it takes a moment to realize they’re not all hers. 

She pulls away. When she looks at Blue, she notes the dark circles underneath her eyes. But Blue is smiling, and she feels unbridled joy rip through her form. 

The two embrace once more, kissing with tears of joy and sadness, happiness and relief. Yellow can’t help but gasp at the intensity, a noise that brings Blue’s hand to rest on her golden gemstone. It begins to glow, and Yellow feels their forms begin to meld. 

“Wait!” She pushes Blue gently away. “We need to find White.”

Laughing at Blue’s pout, she promises, “Later.”

They exit the warm water and phase off the moisture. Yellow doesn’t miss the adoring look Blue shoots her way every now and again. It, more than Blue’s previous state, warms her chest. “What brought you back?” she asked as they walked towards White’s chambers.

Blue looks at her, and Yellow feels as if her eyes have their own gravitational pull. “I don’t know. I was so happy with the comb and the pool, but you were crying. I felt such sadness, because I knew that I wanted to make you feel better. But then you started talking and I just felt so heartbroken. You were so sad. And then you said you loved me and….and it was just like the first time you said it. So urgent and passionate.”

“I remember,” she said, or maybe thought. She leaned in for another kiss, but felt herself being pushed back. 

“White?” Blue said pointedly, looking at her glowing gemstone. 

Yellow clears her throat and runs a hand through her hair. It straightens to her usual two points. 

Blue shoots her a devilish grin. “Later,” she promises.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
